Conventionally, a computer desk is adapted to be used by a right-hander. Inevitably, a left-hander may feel discomfort when using a computer on such desk. It is desirable among manufacturers to produce specially designed computer desks adapted to be used by left-handers. However, such computer desks have not been commercially available due to small market. Hence, a need has arisen for a computer desk which is readily adapted to be used by either a right-hander or left-hander.